newdirectionsmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
New Directions: Treble
New Directions: Treble is the second in the series of New Direction movies, based off the pop-culture phenomenon Glee. It was released to theatres January 25th, 2015, after it gained a large following and high sale numbers, higher than its successor had in it's third, fourth and fifth seasons. Each song released from the movie charted on the Billboard Hot 100, and its soundtrack managed to peak at 2 on the Billboard 200 after a new series high. Synopsis New Directions, after winning at their Sectionals with help from the Cheerios!, they realise that, in order to win the next few competitions, they need help from them once again. Meanwhile, a relationship begins to blossom between head cheerleader and the Quarterback, and former members of the New Directions return to help when the club begins to doubt themselves. Plot NOTE: The following section is currently under construction. Song List Singles Main Article: New Directions: Singles Before the release of the movie, 3 singles that were not included on the album were released- sales performance would be tracked, and 2 of the 3 singles were in danger of being cut from the movie, with one being a promotional single for the soundtrack. After much speculation, the 3 singles were revealed- Glitter In The Air and Mamma Mia were in danger of being cut, while Beautiful was released to promote the film. They all charted in their first week, with Glitter In The Air leading the charge, even ahead of the promotional single. Mamma Mia, originally sung by Unique Adams and Kitty Wilde, failed to match the other success of the other two, debuting at #98 against high figures #72 and #83, maintaining its spot the next week, and being the only single not to rise, with the others reaching #61 and #79. When the tracking period ended, Glitter In The Air finished at #58 and Beautiful at #78, with Mamma Mia finishing at the bottom of the charts with #100. Main Article: New Directions: Charts Of all of the singles, Glitter in the Air reached the highest with #11. All singles managed to chart, with the lowest being So What at #52. Oops... I Did it Again also proved to be a success, reaching #12, just one below it's predecessor Glitter. All the mash-ups managed to chart within the Top 20, with all the P!nk songs except one charting in the Top 40. Soundtrack Main Article: New Directions: The Music, Volume 1 New Directions: The Music, Volume 1 is a soundtrack album released in unison with the movie of a similar title. Released on iTunes and in retail stores around the world, the album rocketed up the charts to #3 on the Billboard 200, and at #1 in many other countries. Main Article: New Directions: The Road to Sectionals New Directions: The Road to Sectionals is a soundtrack album released in unison with the movie of a similar title. Released exclusively on iTunes, it managed to reach #4 on the Billboard 200 based solely on digital downloads. It also managed to peak at #1 in many other countries. Main Article: New Directions: The Medley New Directions: The Medley is a soundtrack album released in unison with the movie of a similar title. Released on iTunes and as a Target Exclusive, the album reached #3 on the Billboard 200 . It also managed to peak at #1 in many other countries. Cast Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Acacia Brinley as Kiesha Rhodes Niall Horan as Dylan Clark Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Matthew Morrison as William Schuester Conny Lee as Harry Tom Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Category:Movies